1. Field of Invention
This Invention relates to a flash photographic device and more particularly to a light measuring device suitable for use in daylight synchroflash photography.
2. Description of the Related Art:
It has been known to adopt a method of irradiating a main object with flash in back light, etc., so as to effect a proper exposure with respect to main and secondary objects, namely, a daylight synchroflash photography method. In this method, the shutter speed, aperture, etc., are preliminarily determined to properly adjust the exposure with respect to the secondary object included in the background within the frame, and flash is emitted toward the main object, thereby compensating for the lack of exposure with respect to the main object.
Traditionally, the amount of flash used for correcting the exposure for the main object is determined by employing a so-called flash light amount adjusting electronic flash apparatus having a light receiving element which receives reflected light generated by the emission of flash. However, this method is defective because, when the light introduced from the main object partially deviates from the photometry area of the light receiving element or when it is entirely applied to the photometry area but occupies only a part thereof, the amount of flash exceeds a suitable level, resulting in a photograph in which the main object is excessively bright relative to the background.